


No more secrets

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam and Janet tell the team the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem mais segredos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276872) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #051 - truth/lies.

The five of them sat on the living room, just staring at each other for a while. Sam and Janet were sitting together, holding hands. Daniel sat by Jack’s side, close, but not touching, and Teal’c, after a look traded with Jack, sat between Janet and the exit. Sam didn’t blame them for it, she wouldn’t trust herself entirely after what she did.

“Explain,” Jack said.

Sam sighed, looked at Janet, then started. “When Janet died, I couldn’t accept it, and I had found a device that allowed me to travel between realities. It’s back on our deposit,” she added, answering Jack’s unasked question. “Alternate realities are made every time something happens, even a small decision, so I knew there was a reality out there where Janet was still alive, but that was similar enough to ours. And I found it, the reality that split from ours. That’s where this Janet is from, and we started seeing each other occasionally.”

“In my reality, Sam was killed, so I was grateful to see her again, even if we never had much time before she had to come back to here,” Janet added.

“You visited her reality?” Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. “It would have been all this was, but Janet’s reality was attacked and Earth had to be evacuated. She stayed behind to make sure everyone was safe, and I convinced her to come here.”

“What of Cassandra?” Teal’c asked.

Janet closed her eyes, and squeezed Sam’s hand. “My daughter died. I wouldn’t have left her otherwise, even if that meant dying with her, but she had been dead for months when I finally accepted to come. But the Cassie of this reality doesn’t know I’m here, we didn’t know how to tell her.”

“And you have been living here in secret since you came?” Daniel asked.

Janet nodded. “Sam helped me reach home, and I’ve been in hiding ever since.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Sam said to all three of them. “But I didn’t know how. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lied, but I couldn’t risk Janet being detained, you know that if anyone else hears of it, I’ll never see her again and I can’t take that, I can’t lose her again.”

Daniel smiled sadly at her, then looked at Jack. “We have to help them.”

Jack sighed. “I trusted you, I would never have expected this of you.”

“I agree with Daniel Jackson. We cannot allow Doctor Fraiser to be taken prisoner.”

“I won’t report this, yet. But this isn’t over. We’ll talk about this.”

“I understand, sir, and thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. I wouldn’t have lied otherwise.”

“Just don’t lie to me again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Jack got up and left, followed closely by Daniel, but Teal’c stayed for a moment longer.

“I am glad you have regained your happiness, Major Carter,” he said, tilting his head.

She smiled, glad to have his support. “Thank you, Teal’c. For everything.”


End file.
